


Focas en el ático

by AthenaSelas



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27719867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AthenaSelas/pseuds/AthenaSelas
Summary: Minos y Aiacos son medios hermanos. Desearían olvidar su lazo fraternal. La obsesión secreta de Aiacos por las focas podría ayudarlos a dar el paso final.
Relationships: Garuda Aiacos/Griffon Minos
Kudos: 7





	Focas en el ático

**Author's Note:**

> Se dice que el Rey Éaco de Eginia, personaje en el que está basado Aiacos de Garuda, tuvo una romance con una nereida quien podía tomar la forma de una foca. Fruto de este romance nació su hijo "Focos".

En el fondo de sus corazones ambos deseaban llevar su relación más allá; sin embargo, ninguno de los dos se atrevía. Después de todo, eran hermanos y aunque solamente compartían al mismo padre, al final del día la sangre de la familia _Olimpus_ los unía. Minos creció en la casa principal de su progenitor junto a su hermano Radamanthys. Por otro lado, Aiacos creció en casa de su madre y aunque Zeus no tardó en reconocerlo como alguno de las docenas de vástagos que no dejaba de sembrar por el mundo, el moreno permaneció siempre con su familia materna.

Radamanthys, Minos y Aiacos se volvieron inseparables durante su pubertad temprana, en alguna fiesta familiar promovida por Zeus. Los tres se reunieron casualmente alrededor de las rondas de juego de ajedrez que el tío Hades llevaba a cabo, absorto en aquel tablero de estrategia y poco interesado en la parafernalia del exterior. El tío de larga cabellera negra notó el interés de los jóvenes en el juego y esto le agradó, así que comenzó a invitar al trío a sus tertulias. De este modo, Minos y Aiacos se frecuentaron más y más, tomando como pretexto las reuniones con aquel tío estrafalario. Al principio, ambos se escondían de un modo u otro detrás del carácter implacable y adusto de su hermano Radamanthys, lanzándose bromas o jugueteos hasta que el rubio los parara debido a lo infantil o vulgar de sus bromas. Luego se sonreían a espaldas de este y compartían miradas cómplices.

Cuando el tío Hades los consideró competentes para jugar en sus preciosos y valiosos tableros de ajedrez, asombraron a muchos con sus habilidades de estrategia y afiliado juicio al momento de mover alguna pieza. Su tío sonrió por primera vez desde que lo conocían y admitió que por fortuna los tres habían heredado su lado de la familia _Olimpus_ y no los músculos brutos y libido animal del patriarca familiar. Así, bajo el ala de Hades, comenzaron a forjarse bajo un mismo objetivo: deseaban ser abogados y luego jueces, siguiendo los pasos de su orgulloso tío quien hasta sólo había gestado junto a su esposa Perséfone a una sola hija, Pandora, contrario a su hermano Zeus a quien le sobraban tantos hijos que no le importó que Hades se llevara a tres de los suyos.

Cuando Minos y Aiacos estudiaban en la escuela preparatoria cada uno comentaba esporádicamente que ya habían besado o halagado a tal o cual dama de su misma edad; no obstante, la manera cómo los ojos ámbares de los medios hermanos se devoraban mutuamente durante cualquier atisbo de fugaz intimidad, reflejaba intenciones mucho más apasionadas que solo virginales besos sobre la mano de cualquier señorita a la que hubiesen cortejado por separado.

**+++++++++++++**

Radmanthys de diecisiete años compartía tiempo con Minos y Aiacos en alguna estancia de la elegante casa de su tío Hades. Mientras el rubio leía calmadamente el periódico del día; Minos fingía concentrarse en el estudio de algún libro que sostenía en las manos, mientras su mirada se perdía discretamente en la actividad de Aiacos quien miraba con atención un documental sobre biología de mamíferos marinos.

El rubio levantó los ojos de las líneas entintadas de negro del diario y notó que Aiacos había visto ese mismo documental más de tres veces hasta aquel momento. Su medio hermano de tez bronceada sentía una obsesiva curiosidad por ciertos animales marinos fofos, pegajosos y de largos bigotes: las focas. Luego, dirigió su ámbar mirada hacia Minos y lo atrapó perdiéndose en el perfil de Aiacos. Radamanthys puso los ojos en blanco e incómodo por el embelesamiento casi dramático del albino, dejó el periódico sobre la mesa y salió de la estancia incómodo de percibir la intensidad de las emociones que su hermano mayor profesaba por el moreno.

+++++++++++++

Pandora era una niña precoz para su corta edad, pues era vivaracha, sobria y elegante. Siempre estaba ataviada con encantadores vestiditos infantiles de tonalidades góticas, heredando el mismo gusto por la moda oscura de su padre Hades. Ella solía ser callada y bien portada; sin embargo, al final del día no dejaba de ser una pequeña con gustos y deseos de infante. Por ello, repentinamente insistió a su padre día y noche para que la llevara al parque de diversiones de la Ciudad, el cual tenía como espectáculo temporal un show de delfines, focas y lobos marinos.

+++++++++++++

Hades no llevó a la pequeña Pandora al parque de diversiones; sin embargo, era difícil para él negarle algo a su adorada heredera, así que envió a su trío de pupilos a cuidar y entretener a la niña al susodicho parque. Los cuatro salieron a cumplir esta empresa durante un soleado y caluroso sábado de verano.

Al ingresar al colorido y ruidoso centro de atracciones, Minos tomó la iniciativa de aquel inesperado paseo y cargó a la pequeña sobre sus hombros mientras la complacía en todo lo que ella pidiera. Pandora quiso subir al carrusel de caballitos, al paseo en los trenes de catarinas, a los elefantes mecánicos voladores, a las tazas giratorias y, por supuesto, a la jungla de pelotas y toboganes.

+++++++++++++

Horas después, mientras los tres vigilaban que Pandora terminara a salvo su tiempo de estancia en las camas elásticas, Minos fingía estar muy concentrado en el sabor de su soda la cual disfrutaba en un vaso desechable. Todo el día el albino se la pasó evadiendo a Aiacos quien vestía unos jeans tan ajustados que eran la verdadera razón de que Minos decidiera concentrarse de lleno en la diversión de su pequeña prima o su mano terminaría entrometida involuntariamente el trasero de su medio hermano.

— No sabía que tuvieras un lado tan paternal… — comentó Radamanthys intentando cortar la tensión entre los otros dos.

— Soy una caja de sorpresas ¿No, hermanito? — le respondió con tono afable Minos, siempre evitando mirar hacia donde estaba Aiacos.

Radamanthys bufó, harto de la situación y los enfrentó a ambos al mismo tiempo.

— No sé qué diablos se traigan ustedes dos, pero ya basta de actuar como cobardes, me dan lástima.

Aquello no mejoró en absoluto el ambiente y sólo acrecentó la incomodidad entre Minos y Aiacos. Unos minutos más tarde, Pandora salía sonriente de la atracción de camas elásticas para encontrarse con sus primos. En ese mismo instante a través de los altavoces del parque se anunció que el show de focas y lobos marinos estaba por comenzar. La chiquilla, quien vestía mayas negras y un blusón sin mangas igualmente oscuro, jaló a los tres hacia el auditorio acuático.

+++++++++++++++

La pequeña Pandora se sentó entre Radamanthys y Minos y no despegó su profunda mirada violeta de la alberca central desde donde saltaban y aparecían las más simpáticas focas y lobos marinos dando piruetas y haciendo trucos con pelotas al lado de sus adiestradores. Cuando los simpáticos mamíferos marinos hacían actos graciosos y enternecedores, la joven hija de Hades aplaudía y reía encantada sin despegar la mirada del escenario.

Aiacos, por otra parte, se sentó lo más alejado posible de Minos y mientras sus parientes se entretenían con el espectáculo, el moreno experimentaba angustia tras cada movimiento de los animales en el agua y en el aire. Aunque logró mantener la compostura durante los primeros momentos, minutos después apretó los muslos y mordió su labio interior. Luego comenzó a golpear el suelo con su zapato en un desesperado tic nervioso. En aquel punto, su rubio medio hermano lo notó y lo amonestó, así que se acercó a él para murmurarle.

— Si no te gusta el espectáculo puedes largarte, le arruinarás el show a la pequeña Pandora.

Aiacos propinó un suave puñetazo al hombro de Radamanthys y salió discretamente del auditorio. Minos no pudo evitar sentirse desolado.

+++++++++++++++

Después del show, la pequeña Pandora corrió a la tienda de souvenirs y se terminó el fondo de gastos que su padre Hades les había dado a sus primos para gastar en el parque. Como agradecimiento por haber sido sus leales caballeros en aquella aventura, Pandora les regaló souvenirs a los tres: para Radamanthys compró una chaqueta que tenía bordado un fiero tiburón en la manga derecha, la cual era suficientemente sobrio para su gusto de caballero. Minos dejó que su prima eligiera por él y ella le regaló un tierno gorrito bastante infantil que simulaba un disfraz de foca. Para el primo Aiacos y aunque desconsideradamente los había abandonado, la muchacha eligió un peluche de foca.

Radamanthys llevó a la pequeña dama de vuelta con su padre para cerciorarse de que Hades lo elogiara por su buen trabajo. Mientras tanto, Minos dijo que se adelantaría a regresar a casa, aunque en realidad tenía pensado buscar a su medio hermano de tez morena.

+++++++++++++++

Minos arribó a la casa materna de Aiacos. El albino ya era bien conocido en el lugar, por lo que le permitieron pasar directamente hasta la habitación de su medio hermano, todos a los que se topó en el camino elogiaron su original gorra de foca. El de cabellera plateada finalmente llegó a su destino y tocó suavemente la puerta cerrada. Su hermano de cabellera oscura se encontraba dentro y murmuró “adelante” sin imaginarse quién era el que lo buscaba.

Cuando Minos entró al territorio de Aiacos usando aquel sombrero, fue recibido con varias almohadas yendo como proyectil hacia él.

— ¡No vengas a hacer el ridículo con ese gorro, largo de aquí, Minos! — le gritó al intruso, pero el albino alcanzó a percibir un adorable sonrojo en el rostro de su hermano menor y, ágil como un depredador, cerró la puerta de la habitación con seguro y encaró a aquel hombre de frente, dejando por primera vez los flirteos de palabras a un lado.

— ¿Te dan miedo los lobos marinos? — le espetó el mayor con firmeza.

Aiacos negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

— Lárgate, Minos.

— ¿Te dan miedo las focas? — el de cabellera plateada se acercó al otro osadamente, usando su propio gorro disfraz para hacer énfasis en el cuestionamiento.

Aiacos tardó en responder y estuvo a un segundo de lanzársele a golpes, pero Minos, más ágil y fuerte, lo abrazó contra su cuerpo y luego lo tiró hacia la cama. El moreno se paralizó y su respiración se volvió pesada. Minos, tras sonreír victorioso, le robó un beso en los labios. Fue un acto veloz, pero apasionado, dejando el sello de Minos durante el encuentro de sus bocas.

El de cabellera negra permaneció agazapado y tembloroso. Minos temió haberse equivocado y procedió a liberar a Aiacos; sin embargo, su hermano menor no lo dejó escapar.

— Me gustas, Minos, pero somos herm… —

El albino cerró los labios del moreno con su dedo índice y luego procedió a continuar besándolo y a convencerse a cada segundo cuánto le gustaba Aiacos en realidad. Los dos se mantuvieron ensimismados en aquellas placenteras caricias durante un largo rato, rodando sobre la cama para descubrir qué posición disfrutaban más mientras sus cuerpos se abrazaban febriles. En algún momento, Minos procedió a quitarse el ridículo gorro mientras se encontraba sobre Aiacos; sin embargo, el menor lo detuvo.

— No me dan miedo las focas, de hecho, me gustan demasiado.

Minos arqueó una ceja y abrió los ojos, incrédulo.

— ¿Te gustan más de lo que te gusto yo?

Aiacos rio, pues olvidó por completo el aura melancólica que cargaba tras confirmar que su hermano correspondía sus emociones y besaba mucho mejor en la vida real que en sus fantasías.

— Pocas cosas me gustan más que tú usando un gorro de foca.

Minos lanzó una exclamación de ligera incredulidad mientras miraba desde arriba a Aiacos. Luego, ajustó mejor su gorrito y volvió a devorar la boca del moreno. Como venganza por la respuesta poco convincente de su hermano, deslizó su mano entre la cama y el cuerpo del menor, logró atrapar esos deliciosos glúteos que lo volvieron loco todo el día en el parque de diversiones y los apretó lentamente a su gusto y deseo. Nada lo complació más que sentir un gemido escapándose de los labios entreabiertos de Aiacos a quien no cesó de besar ni por equivocación.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!
> 
> Si tienen algún comentario tras esta lectura seguramente inesperada, me gustaría leerlxs.


End file.
